dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I have feelings for you
I looked out the window of my dorm.it seemed like only yesterday I had met my girl sheer and now she had moved away never would we see each other again. Flashback I was walking down the hallway at my high school being on my phone when I ran into someone. “Oh i’m So sorry” said a voice. I looked and saw a black haired, snow skinned girl, with rose red eyes. I just looked in silence “are you okay”she asked. I just looked at her she was beautiful she even had a voice like water on the ocean. “Oh I see you’re shocked about being late to class”. I grabbed my things and ran from her. It was now lunch time and I was eating an Apple when I saw the girl sit with me. “I-I”I just was speechless she was so beautiful. “Hey I’m Foolscap” I said. The girl smiled “the name’s sheer” she said. As she ate a salad I realized that we were both seniors. I decided to ask her if she had anything. “Hey I Don’t know how to say this but do you have anything for me” I asked.”what do you mean”sheer said. I explain to her what I meant. “Oh yeah I think I do”she said in a sad tone and then she burst into tears. “I never felt this way before” she said throwing her salad away. “Hey it’s alright” I said “how bout you meet me after school” I said. “Okay”she said. After school I took sheer to the track field. As there was no practice that day. I grabbed her hands and she cried. “I don’t know about this i’m Scared”she said. “Hey, hey I won’t hurt you” I gave her a kiss on the lips and she returned. We then stood in the track field for many minutes. Before we went home. The next few months me and sheer did many romantic things together. But then this happened. I saw sheer looking upset I walked over to her “what’s wrong”I asked. “I am moving away”sheer said. The words froze my heart. “To where” I asked. “Caribbean Netherlands” sheer said. She gave me her number and I gave her mine. Then came the day she was leaving. We both said farewell to each other both crying billions of tears. End of flashback Now we were in college in an island in the Caribbean. I had finished my homework and was now on my phone when I heard the door open. I turned it and what I saw froze my heart a face I thought I would never see again. Sheer. I dropped my phone and we looked at each other. “It’s you” we both said before she gave me a huge hug. “Why are you here” I asked. “I told you I was moving here and now I go to this school in your dorm just next door of course I hid from you” she said kissing me. We then went to bed together hugging.